


Hug

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Keith didn’t have much time to process Lance’s words before the man embraces him. An action so swift Keith feels like he’s being kissed by the wind; an intimacy so warm it’s like the spirit of the sun is coursing through his every pore and cell.ORLance gives Keith a hug, and the man has a lot to say but no words to say them.





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, I fucking hate this piece. I began writing it as a way of breaking out of my writer's block and it was actually coming out pretty good but then my browser fucking crashed and I lost everything. I tried writing something else but I couldn't because I had to get this out my way and I'm just so fucking pissed off because what I had written first was so much better than this shit.
> 
> Honestly, I feel like ripping this into shreds and setting it on fire because it could never be as good as that first draft.
> 
> So hate it, love it, I don't really fucking care.

Keith didn’t have much time to process Lance’s words before the man embraces him. An action so swift Keith feels like he’s being kissed by the wind; an intimacy so warm it’s like the spirit of the sun is coursing through his every pore and cell. Keith tries to silence the loud beats of his heart but it’s no use. It’s speaking in a language of its own and Keith has no control over what it has to say. He wonders if Lance is able to understand it. Would he even be able to hear it? Being so close to him, he has to. There’s no way that he couldn’t. But what if he doesn’t? Is that bad? If Lance couldn’t hear it, would anyone?

Keith doesn’t dare return the gesture for he fears what it might say.

He fears the response even more.

He gasps when he’s given a light squeeze. A slight pressure applied to his back, a few fingerpads pressing into his skin and yet it was enough to make him release shaky breaths. He could feel the miniscule movement of Lance’s muscles as they move underneath his biceps. With his chestnut crown tickling the underside of Keith’s jaw, he can’t help himself but to crack open a smile. His fingers itch to lose themselves as they trace down his hairs down to his roots. Keith wonders if he would be able to trap their smooth texture in the cracks and ridges of his own digits or if he would find himself forever lost on an impossible quest.

He finds he doesn’t mind if he does.

Lance shifts his head so that the right side of his face was resting upon Keith’s shoulder. Keith tilts his head back and sees the other man with his eyes closed and a smile adorning his lips. It wasn’t cocky nor a mischievous teasing one like the ones from the past. It was warmer, closer to a blush. His lips, trembling out of nervousness and giddiness. Almost as if he couldn’t believe what was happening and yet he didn’t want the moment to stop. Lance shifts once more so that his head is able to hide itself closer to the crook of Keith’s neck. With Lance’s breaths hitting Keith’s flesh, Keith wonders if Lance is able to hear him now.

What was this moment? What was this desire that had sprouted inside of him?  _ Lance  _ was the one who initiated the hug.  _ He’s _ the one who came into the embrace with his own secret intentions. So why was Keith feeling the need to hug him back? Should he hug him back? Where did it say that you had to return a hug when you received one? Should he say something instead? But what can he say? Or rather what  _ should _ he say? Something about this moment? Something about the hug itself? About Lance? Or about how Keith is feeling right now? Even if he was given infinite time, Keith wouldn’t be able to find the right words. He wasn’t sure if there were any.

Keith raises his arms and stares at them as if they belong to someone else. No, they didn’t belong to someone else. For if they did, then surely they would have had the answer and knowledge as to what to do. He puts them back down, not trusting his body to speak for him. He didn’t want it to say something that Keith didn’t desire. But what did he desire? What did he want?

Now Keith isn’t an expert in the fine art of receiving and giving hugs, but even he knows this one is different. Lance stays in his arms longer than what is probably required but Keith doesn’t complain. He doesn’t want him to leave. He wants Lance to stay so that Keith can bask in this warmth and giddiness a little longer. He wants his heart to race and for his breaths to be as shaky as they can be for just a few more minutes. He needs just a little more time so that he can figure out what was going on. He refused to let this - whatever this was - to slip by and be filed away as merely something that had happened. He knows he’s going to be spending many sleepless nights in trying to define this moment. Ripping it apart piece by piece, analyzing it, dissecting it until he could find one clue, one hint that could help him in finding his answer. But he knows he would never find that answer.

He wonders if Lance knows it.

Looking back at the man in his arms, he knows he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you AO3. I will forever hate you for your inability to automatically save drafts.
> 
> But most importantly, I will forever hate myself and my writing skills even more. So thanks for that, you little piece of shit.


End file.
